For Example, You And I
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: Yutaka is once again feeling sick. Yui, as the ever-loving big sister she is, decides to help her as best she can. But with Yui, things rarely go as planned... A light and fluffy yuri incest drabble. Set in the Mother-verse continuity.


Yutaka was sweating profusely within the blankets she had wrapped around herself. She felt as though she was simultaneously boiling and freezing. The heat made her tired, her eyes already struggling to stay open despite it only being mid-afternoon at her sisters house, and the cold made her skin extremely delicate, such that even the smallest nudge would elicit a painful jolt. On top of that, Yutaka's head felt as though someone was tightening a vice around it; a dull, continuous pain that limited what she could do to pass the time, as even a small noise could incur the wrath of whatever force had afflicted her.

And so, Yutaka sat alone in her sisters lounge, the TV switched off, with a box of tablets and a small glass of water on the coffee table in front of her.

"It could be worse; at least I've gotten used to feeling like this." Yutaka thought somberly to herself. "And at least it's not raining anymore." She looked over to the window that was on her far left, the one that looked out over the street. The sky was overcast and the wind was bitingly cold, but there was no rain, and the overall temperature was higher than it been yesterday.

"Hey Yutaka!" Yui yelled as she burst in from the kitchen. Yutaka winced and held a hand against her forehead.

"Please Onee-san, not so loud…" Yutaka mumbled weakly. Yui recoiled.

"Sorry Yutaka, I forgot." Yui let out a solemn sigh and bowed her head. "I bought you a hot drink Yu-chan; I thought it might help!" Yui perked up as she gestured with the mug she was holding, though she was mindful to keep her voice low.

"Not more hot chocolate, Nee-chan! Don't you remember last time?"

"Don't remind me~" Yui whined, crestfallen. "But, this time I made Oolong tea!" Yui once again perked up suddenly.

"Really! Thank you Onee-san!" Yutaka's eyes lit up.

"Yep; I added one teaspoon of sugar…" Yutaka nodded slowly but enthusiastically. "And just a dash of sake!" Yutaka stopped and fixed Yui with a look of shock.

"Onee-san~" She whined weakly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Yui laughed as she walked over and placed the mug on the coffee table, within Yutaka's reach. Yutaka pulled the blankets tighter around herself and pouted. Yui sat beside her imouto, looking at her expectantly. Yutaka let out a breath and nodded. Yui smiled and passed the mug to her, letting her take it by the handle. However, Yutaka began to struggle with the weight, enfeebled as she was. Yui therefore put one hand on the mug to help guide it to Yutaka's lips.

Yutaka blew gently on the liquid before she brought it to her lips and took a cautious sip. The taste was slightly bitter, with a twinge of sweetness from the sugar. The hot liquid warmed Yutaka, bringing her a small, but much appreciated, comfort. She raised her eyebrows as she moved the mug away from herself.

"It's tastes pretty good, for tea bag Oolong." She mused.

"You could tell?" Yui was surprised. Yutaka merely smiled. Yui placed the mug back on the table and leaned back on the sofa. Her imouto shivered as she readjusted her blankets, causing a pang of sadness to echo in Yui's chest. "I wish I could do more to help, Yu-chan." She said quietly as her eyes rested on Yutaka's pale face.

"Well, this virus is free to a good home!" Yutaka joked. She laughed lightly to herself, until a few coughs racked her. Yui's eyes lit up. She shuffled closer to Yutaka and leaned in towards her.

"It never hurt to try…" Yui said breathily as she gently cupped a hand under Yutaka's chin and brought them closer and closer together.

"Yui…" Yutaka whispered with a waver in her voice, before their lips met. Yui was careful not to apply too much pressure, so as not to hurt Yutaka. After a few moments, they pulled back.

"Do you feel any better, Yu-chan?" Yui asked expectantly. Yutaka looked confused.

"Why would I, Onee-chan?" She asked. Yui shook her head.

"I wanted to take the virus out of you and put it in me!" She explained. Yutaka cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's how it works, Nee-san..." Despite this, Yui's eyes flared with determination.

"That just means I didn't try hard enough!" In the blink of an eye, Yui planted her lips onto Yutaka's again. Yutaka rolled her eyes; this was a silly idea, yes, but she certainly didn't mind kissing her big sister like this. After a few seconds Yutaka felt the unexpected, but not unsurprising, sensation of Yui's tongue against her lips, demanding entry. Yutaka laughed to herself; Yui was giving this her all, it seemed. Yutaka opened her lips, and their tongues set about eagerly exploring each others mouths.

"I hope Onee-chan doesn't actually catch what I've got…" Yutaka thought. Reluctantly, she pulled back and broke the kiss. Both sisters took a moment to catch their breath. "Onee-san, you're only going to catch the virus if you keep on doing that!" Yutaka said in concern.

"But I want to do something to help, Yu-chan!" Yui pleaded. Yutaka thought to herself momentarily. Her eyes drifted down to Yui's ample chest, and back up to Yui's brown eyes, muted behind her glasses.

"Well, I guess if, maybe, I had something to take mind off how I feel…" Yui cocked her head to the side questioningly. Suddenly, or at least as fast as Yutaka could currently manage, she reached both hands out from her blankets and placed them firmly on her big sisters breasts. She giggled as she gave them a squeeze, eliciting a surprised wince from Yui, who subsequently fixed her with a flat glare.

"Really, Yutaka?"

"I can touch Onee-chan's breasts...whenever I want!" Yutaka grinned widely, her ailment temporarily forgotten in the soft feeling of her big sisters bosom.

* * *

_A/N_: So, I've been feeling terrible and sickly all day, but through that I was inspired to write this drabble. Originally, it was going to a bit lighter on the romance and lewdness, but as I wrote I had the idea to reference '_Better Cold Together Than Warm Alone_' and '_Siblings With Benefits_', with this story taking place after both of them. I always like to implement continuity in my stories, though I can be quite clumsy about it. Nevertheless, I like continuity, hence why the majority of my '_Lucky Star_' stories are in the same universe. I also like to name my stories and drabbles after episodes, dialogue and character song from the show, hence the unusual title (I derived it from one of Yutaka's image songs, '_But, for example, Pink and Blue_')

Anyway, that's enough rambling. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
